


Tequila and Ridiculously Pink Dress

by buckysconditioner



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Hook-Up, Language, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysconditioner/pseuds/buckysconditioner
Summary: Being a guest at a wedding sometimes can make you feel adventurous. And you can't say no when a devil named Natasha persuades you to have a little fun.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Jane Foster/Thor, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Tequila and Ridiculously Pink Dress

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistakes please blame my lack of education and/or Grammarly

You were awakened by the sound of a notification on your phone. Blindly, you reached in every direction to grab it when you felt something on your left. Something firm yet delicate and oddly known. Having increasing pain in your head in regard you only peaked with one eye from the safety of a comforter. You saw a torso. Man's torso. _Oh_. So you ended up with a guy in bed. Putting two and two together you got drunk and got laid. _Shit_.

You didn't know who the man was nor you cared, wanting only to leave before he wakes up. You weren't the type to sleep around still not being completely over your break up almost half a year ago. 

You pulled the covers from your body wincing at the pain in your skull. Where the hell was your dress? Where the hell were you? 

Looking around you saw that you were in a hotel room. You saw your dress lying on the floor by the door, tiptoeing you moved to your possession when with dread you saw your panties hanging on the doorknob. The doors were shut on them, there was no way people didn't see your black lace garment from the corridor. 

Slowly and as quiet as possible you opened the door to take a hold of your thongs and closed the door immediately after. Relieved that the commotion although quiet didn’t wake up the guy. You tiptoed once more through the room to the one place where you could be alone, grabbing your bra on the way.

You closed the door behind you wincing at the sudden loud sound of the lock. 

“What the fuck?” you whispered facepalming yourself. You glanced at the mirror seeing the state you were in. One thing was sure; you were never, ever drinking tequila again. 

* * *

You were sipping a glass of ridiculously expensive wine, observing the dance floor. You smiled seeing the groom spinning the bride making her laugh. They looked happy, they _were_ happy and you were happy for them. Steve and Sharon were made for each other. You admired Sharon for not giving up on her happiness and fighting for Steve. _Lucky bastard_. You wanted someone to fight for you the way Sharon did, and what you got was your ex explaining to you that he wasn't ready for any commitment only to knock up some random girl and marry her. 

At this point you were sure that every guy in the world was an ass, even Steve’s best man- Sam left you to hit on some girls. Right, it wasn’t like he had to babysit you because he was the best man and you were Sharon’s maid of honor but still, you felt alone surrounded by Steve and Sharon’s mutual friends from work, you were the only one from her high school friends she invited.

“Hiya cutie” sounded Natasha’s velvet voice. You met her and Sharon’s other friends on the bride shower two weeks prior. You were keen on them but it wasn’t like you were all the biggest of friends after one party. “Why are you sulking above your cake? Which piece are you on? Twelve?”

You scoffed “No, it’s only my second. Besides it’s nobody's business how many pieces I ate” 

“That’s the spirit! Fuck diet” she announced and sat beside you taking a mouthful of an intact piece that belonged to Sam but you were pretty sure he was eating something else right now. 

“So why are you looking like someone stole your man?” 

“I don’t know, maybe it’s the thing with my ex. I mean, I really thought he was the one” you said moving around the piece of cake you didn't eat yet on the plate.

"Maybe he was the one but not for you," Natasha said looking at her cake with hunger in her eyes. She took another mouthful and when you didn't comment she quickly chewed before swallowing.

"You know what I think you need?

"What?" You averted your eyes to look at the dancing people, you weren't interested in what Natasha wanted to say

"You need to get laid," she said with pride in her voice, you looked at her and snorted. She wasn't serious

"I mean it. Look, you see that guy?" Natasha pointed with her chin to a guy sitting at the table across the room. He was gorgeous, with broad shoulders and a perfect face. The most handsome man you ever saw in your life. A god. Sex on the legs.

"His name is Thor and he came alone here tonight. If you like them pretty and dummy then he's a perfect match for you. Go talk to him"

"Why don't _you_ talk to him?" You laughed trying to hide how embarrassed you were starting to get

"I cherish brian more than muscles. Go for it" 

Actually, you thought why not? It wasn't like after one night you were supposed to date him.

"Come on Y/N live a little, relax and let loose" the devil on your shoulder named Natasha successfully was convincing you to sin. To sin with a fine specimen. You wouldn't mind if after everything he would take you out.

"You know what? Why the hell not? I'm going to him" you said and gulped down the rest of your wine in one go "but I think I need a drink first" 

"Yeah! You won't regret it I tell you. Go" she stood up and saluted you only to sit down again and stuff her mouth with another spoonful

You moved to the bar on the other end of the hall trying to get a hold of your ridiculously puffy dress. You had hoped that when Sharon asked you to be her maid of honor she wouldn't get you a typical pink dress for a maid. How you were wrong. 

You reached the bar and waited patiently for the bartender to acknowledge you, looking from time to time at the Thor guy, you didn't want him to go somewhere without you noticing. When the bartender finally turned to you with a big smile on his face you ordered a tequila shot. You felt like having fun so why not? 

He poured one for you in a shot glass with salty crust, he also gave you a lime slice. You took a breath before taking a shot and then sank your teeth in lime. Why did it feel like you died? You ordered another and gulped it down as quickly as it appeared on the bar. 

It was now or never. You turned around in the direction of the guy with newly gained confidence thanks to the alcohol and a big smile on your face. First impressions are important and you wanted him to see that you are not a grumpy hag. Your big grin soon faltered when you spotted the Thor guy locking lips with some cute brunette. Typical.

Looks like your plans turned into dust. Once again you turned to the bartender, accepting your fate of being lonely forever. 

“Tequila please” bartender smiled at you with pity in his eyes, he knew what state of mind you were in. 

“Oh man” somebody breathed snickering quietly, but not quietly enough for you not to hear. You turned your head to the sound and you saw a guy standing there with a half-finished tumbler with amber liquid in it. You weren’t stupid, he wanted you to hear and his bright smile gave it away.

“I’m sorry, do I amuse you?” you asked narrowing your eyes at him, he only laughed harder

“A little, yes” his blue eyes twinkled and before you were able to respond and told him to go to hell he continued his dilation “What Romanoff did tell you about him? That he came here alone? Then she must be blind or she’s getting old” you didn’t know where this was going and the stranger sighed and slid closer to you with a glass in his hand. He discreetly pointed at Thor and the girl who was now laughing at something he said and holding his hand. 

“It’s his new girlfriend- Jane. They're dating for two weeks now I think.” You looked at them, really looked and scolded yourself at how stupid you were thinking someone as hot as Thor could be alone. 

“Soooo, I guess it’s better that you saw it from afar than you know, hitting on him and then his girlfriend coming. That would be awkward as hell” he said and you hated that he was right, you would’ve been crossed out among Sharon’s friends, or at least you would be laughed at, and you weren’t sure you would survive that. 

“I’m James” the stranger extended his hand to you and you tentatively took it. 

“Y/N” you gave him a small smile and he shook your hand

“Y/N” James tasted your name on hi tongue “I like it, it suits you,” he said and you snorted

“Thank you for being polite but I think I’m gonna head home.” you tried to straighten your dress which was impossible with the amount of tulle. 

“The night is young Y/N, have fun while you can” he gave you the warmest smile you have ever received making you realize that yet again he was right. You wanted to have fun and it wasn’t like Thor dumped you or rejected you, taking into consideration he didn’t even know you existed. You nodded your head at James and ordered the whole bottle of tequila before he led you to the corner where he’s been previously sitting. 

* * *

“And then Steve was like thrown into garbage cans in the alley and then he lifted himself trying looking like a badass and said ‘I can do this all day’ like a fucking pro” you giggled at the story Bucky was telling you. Earlier during your conversation, James revealed that he preferred to be called Bucky because James made him feel old and Jim was too stupid. He told you where the nickname ‘Bucky’ came from but at this point, you didn’t remember. 

“So” you started to make him look at you “why aren’t you Steve’s best man knowing that he considers you his best friend?” Bucky chuckled awkwardly

“I’m not a person who likes to be in a spotlight, you know on the photos be almost in the foreground” 

“You think I like it?” Bucky lifted his brew and meaningfully looked at your ridiculously pink dress “I didn’t choose that dress” you said in your defense and Bucky chuckled reaching for tequila’s bottle to pour you both another shot. 

You glanced away and you saw Natasha in her sparkly red dress leading some guy behind her by the hand. Guy looked the way she told you she liked them ‘more brain than muscle’. When she saw that you were observing her she stopped and eyed your companion before giving you thumbs up with her known smirk and then she grabbed the guy’s hand and continued marching. 

You felt Bucky tapping you with his glass on your arm to bring your attention to him. You reached for your now full glass and clicked with Bucky’s before you both took a shot. 

* * *

You were suddenly pulled back to reality when a sound of smashing glass echoed in the room. You saw Thor’s girlfriend loudly telling him not to do that. Do what? Who cares. You didn’t know how long it took until you realized that somebody’s moist mouths were sliding along your neck and sucking at one particular place that made you moan quietly. 

“Bucky we shouldn’t do that, not here,” you said and you were relieved that when he lifted his head it was Bucky and not some random dude

“People can see us”

“No one will, everybody is too drunk or they’ve gone to sleep” you looked around the dance floor and you saw several patrons at the table clearly drunk and the only dancing pair. Steve and Sharon were swaying to the quiet almost nonexistent beat, holding each other close. 

“We can go to my hotel room. What do you say?” Bucky's voice ringed in your ears and you simply nodded your head.

* * *

Bucky closed the door with his boot because his hands were too occupied with pulling at your dress. Maybe you were too overwhelmed by his tongue in your mouth or maybe it was his scent or maybe the booze but you stood there by the door, letting him devour you. 

"Bucky the door," you said against his lips seeing that the door wasn't closed properly. Without pulling away from you he reached under your dress and you squealed. 

"Give me your panties" he panted and without any word, he got down on his knee and pulled your thongs down. He straightened holding a back lace between his fingers, Bucky smirked before he pecked you on the lips. You saw him hanging your garment on the doorknob and shutting the door on them. He turned to you and pulled your dress down making you gasp when you heard seams ripping.

"Hey! I have to give it b-" Bucky silenced you with his mouth 

"You look better without it anyway" he placed his hands on your face and steered you to the bed still not pausing the kiss. He gently laid you on the bed spreading your legs and looking at you with greed in his eyes. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, still looking at you from between your legs. You reached your arms to him. You wanted him, you wanted him badly.

“Bucky please” you whined pathetically and he darkly chuckled

“Not now baby girl, I need to taste you first” before you had time to acknowledge his words Bucky sank to his knees and you felt his hot breath on your core making you shudder. Bucky parted your folds with his tongue and you moaned. God, that felt good. You gasped and released a porn worthy moan. Bucky groaned against you when his tongue ventured to your entrance and sank in. You missed this, you missed being this close to somebody because truth to be told none of any toys in the world won’t replace another human being. 

Your steam of thoughts was interrupted when Bucky inserted a finger inside you and latched his lips on your little love button. 

Your hand shoot to his hair.

“Oh fuck” you panted trying not to come too fast when Bucky inserted his second digit.

“You taste so good,” Bucky said smirking at you and only then you realized that he was only pleasuring you with his fingers. “And you’re so tight” he slowly dragged his fingers across your walls making you wail. 

“Pl-please don’t stop, I need to come” you sobbed and Bucky dived in again continuing his assault. His fingers were moving faster and faster with every passing second and you felt like your orgasm were creeping behind a corner, only three-four pushes and you would be seeing stars but Bucky stubbornly avoided that once spot within you that could make you climax. Frustrated you glanced at him and you saw he had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face and then his fingers brushed it once, twice and you were done for. Clenching hard on his fingers you reached your peak. 

When you still didn’t come around, Bucky crawled to hover above you and kissed you. You swore to god that was the most fervent kiss in your life. Numbly you moved your fingers to his belt and started to fight with his buckle failing miserably. 

“Let me” he mumbled before he straightened and unbuckled his belt. You took the opportunity to get rid of your bra. You bit your lips seeing Bucky pulling his pants down and when his cock sprang free you almost choked. He was big, it was sure as hell you would be choking on him. 

“C’mere” he summoned you with his hand and you obliged. You were sure that you would do anything in your power to make you both feel good. 

You kneeled before him beside the bed and Bucky fisted your hair maneuvering your head so that your lips were close to the tip. You opened your mouth waiting for him to insert but you were greeted with him smearing his precome on your lips, like sticky lipstick. You darted your tongue and teased him making Bucky hiss. He untangled his hand from your hair and for you, it was a cue to start the action. 

You placed your hand on the base because for sure, you weren’t able to fit everything in your mouth. You slowly started to stroke him while your tongue massaged the underside of his cock. Bucky shuddered and placed his hand on the back of your head signalizing what he wanted. You tried to relax your throat to accommodate him as much as you could when you gagged and Bucky groaned. You knew you weren’t capable of fitting him whole, but Bucky seemed like he didn’t mind lolling his head to the back. You moved your head up and down on his shaft from time to time releasing him to take a breath and your hand to stroke him. He authentically moaned when you slide your tongue on his manhood from his balls to the tip, you the took him in your mouth as far as your throat allowed when you felt him twitch.

It was your cue to double your efforts because he was close. But Bucky had other plans. He grabbed your head preventing you to move and he exited your mouth. He helped you on your feet only to turn you around and push you onto the bed. 

You ended up on your hands and knees before him and it was a perfect opportunity to tease him with a sight of your butt and soaking core. Bucky was rapidly rifling through his trousers making you giggle when you saw that he had a hard time focusing on his task. 

When he finally found what he was looking for he ripped the package with his teeth and rolled the condom onto his throbbing dick. Bucky scaled bed and pushed your torso into the bed making your butt stick out even more. He grabbed his dick and teased your slit with it. 

You whined in dissatisfaction but your whine soon altered into a pornographic moan when Bucky sank his girth into you.

“Jesus girl, you’re tight” Bucky muttered when he bottomed out. He let you grow accustomed to his size, caressing your back, and making shallow thrusts. You tried to make him fuck you, you didn’t want to wait, you wanted him to fuck you hard any time now. You straightened your arms and lifted your body from your position when Bucky pushed you once more making your face colliding with the comforter. Without any warning, he moved his hips so that only his tip was inside and the next second he drove into you. 

You cried out, the comforter muffling your screams but Bucky had no intention in stopping his satisfying thrusts. 

You were in heaven, you were sure you died and now this was your reward for having such a botched love life. 

Bucky was impaling you on his dick in a rapid motion and you felt the peak rushing in. The wet sounds that were heard in a room, believe it or not, were making you hornier with each passing second. Bucky’s hands on your hips weren’t helping you hold either. 

“Bucky” you panted “Bucky please I can’t hold on” your cried out into the comforter signaling your inexorably approaching peak. 

“Then let go, baby girl. I want you to come on my dick” at his word you screamed and felt a delightful bliss. You clamped down on him and Bucky had to clench his teeth not to come, he wanted to savor this moment as long as he possibly could. He also soon reached his orgasm groaning from the ecstasy. 

He collapsed next to you and with a smile on his face he scooted closer to you. Bucky swept dome of your hair that managed to fall from your hairdo and leaned above you.

“You’re perfect,” he said before he captured your lips in a delicate kiss.

* * *

Banging from the other side of the door made you realize that your male company has woken up. You didn’t know what to do and what to expect. So you screamed from the bottom of your lungs.

“I need to dress! Wait a minute!” you quickly pulled your panties and bra on when you heard a groan of annoyance. 

“Girl you can dress in the room, come on open up, I need to pee” he really sounded like he had to go so you decided to let him in. 

You opened the door and he marched in, still naked as the day he was born. Your mouth gaped, you weren’t expecting that.

He muttered something like ‘god damn you woman’ and you had a hard time not to look at his dick and/or butt. 

You exited the bathroom to give him a little bit of space and tried to put on your dress when you saw that it was ripped at the seams. 

“Doll can you grab my pants and give me them?” Bucky’s voice echoed. ‘Girl, woman, doll’ it sounded like he already had forgotten your name. You exhaled and grabbed his pants from the floor making his phone slip out from the pocket. 

“You know I have a name?” you said with outstretched hand looking away, seeing his dick and knowing where it was and what you were doing with it made you somehow nauseous or maybe it was your hangover. 

“I know,” he said with humor in his voice, “I think your dress is ruined” you heard him say with an accompaniment of his rustling clothes

“No shit” you murmured and sat on the bed next to his phone when the thing’s screen brightened showing that Buck had an unread message. 

“You can take my shirt or if you prefer you can stay here” his voice didn’t reach you because even though that it was rude and nosy your curiosity predominated over your responsibility, especially when the text was from Natasha. 

_U know Barnes, you should pay me for being such a wonderful matchmaker. I hope Y/N doesn’t regret that._


End file.
